


Use Your Words

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Use Your Words

"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing much. You?"  
"Same. Hungry?"  
"Sure. Where?"  
'Hmmm… Gino's Deli?"  
"Okay."  
"Ready?"  
"Oh, now?"  
"Yes."  
"…"  
"What?"  
"Remember this?"  
"The report?"  
"Yes, the report."  
"Oh."  
"Write."  
"Me?"  
"Yes you."  
"…"  
  
Two hours later…  
  
"Ready?"  
"Yep."  
"Let's go."  
"Gino's?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmmm."  
"What?"  
"How about a burger?"  
"…"  
"My treat."  
"You owe me ten dollars."  
"Oh, well then… Your treat."  
"You are …"  
"I know, I know. Incorrigible."  
"I was going to say irresponsible."  
"Moi? I think I'm offended."  
"I think you are broke."  
"Yes, well… "  
"I am hungry and have waited for you to finish that report for two hours."  
"Done."  
  
  
  
 _** Thanks to[](https://avirra.livejournal.com/profile)[ **avirra**](https://avirra.livejournal.com/) for the brilliant use of empty dialogue notatio_


End file.
